Morirse al final
by CieloCriss
Summary: Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre quise que murieras antes que yo. No es que sea cobarde, o tal vez sí, pero es la opción más cómoda para los dos. A ti te gusta mucho conocer lugares nuevos, a mí realmente me gustan las cosas fáciles. No tengo idea de qué me dirías estando muerto, ¿me ignorarías?, ¿me tendrías rencor por preferir que mueras antes que yo? /Mishiro/ Oneshot.


Febrero del 2014.- Buen día/noche. Este es un Mishiro, de un género angst. Es una historia corta (para ser de mía) y que trata el tema más inexorable de la vida.

* * *

_Morirse al final_

Por CieloCriss

Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre quise que murieras antes que yo. No es que sea cobarde, o tal vez sí, pero es la opción más cómoda para los dos. A ti te gusta mucho conocer lugares nuevos —que despiertan tu curiosidad—, a mí realmente me gustan las cosas fáciles.

Sé perfectamente que si murieras antes que yo, cuando fuera mi hora, tú extenderías tu mano, la tomarías con torpeza, me mostrarías una sonrisa sabia y me dirías que estar muerta no es algo tan malo después de todo.

Dicen que ver morir es mucho más difícil que morirse, pero a mí no me lo parece así. Quizás dependa mucho de cuánto nos guste llorar. A mí me gusta llorar por ti, pero no se lo digas a nadie, que no es cosa de orgullo que me guste llorar. Es de esos detalles que tú llamas 'originales' y que la gente común denomina como 'fetiches'.

Llorar y llorar y llorar por ti, frente a un ataúd o una tumba, frente a tu altar japonés, con tu foto e incienso.

No sabría qué foto elegir para tu altar. Si mueres viejo me daría pena tener sólo tu imagen con arrugas, porque tu pelo no sería tan rojo como mis mejillas enamoradas y tus ojos negros seguramente estarían ocultos y tristes detrás de unas gafas bifocales.

Quiero que mueras antes que yo, que seas un anciano moderno con su computador, que tomemos té verde y veamos los atardeceres de Odaiba o New York, pero ni loca pondría en tu altar una foto de ti con arrugas.

Ni siquiera enmarcaría la imagen de tu etapa de hombre maduro. No es que vayas a estar mal en esos años, te encontraré irresistible. Tu barbilla será rasposa, durante esos años te saldrá una barba espesa, con cabellos rojos y castaños; tus besos sabrán a tabaco pero serán dulces, porque comerás mis postres y haremos el amor cada fin de semana, para no empalagarte. No estará encendido el fuego eterno de la chimenea imaginaria de la pasión, pero nos las arreglaremos. Sé que en esos años llegará el momento en que otras mujeres te encontrarán más atractivo que sus maridos, aunque no me preocuparé: las rechazarás porque en tu computador tendrás mi foto y la de nuestros hijos como fondo de pantalla.

¡Ah!, si mueres antes que yo y eres un hombre maduro, lloraré como una viuda escandalosa. Y nuestro hijo varón me acurrucará entre sus brazos y besará mi frente, mientras que la princesa de la casa se desbaratará frente a tu tumba. Todos dirán que fuiste un genio excepcional… Tentomon lanzará electroshocks de tristeza rumbo al cielo y parecerán fuegos artificiales. Lloraré veinte mares, como si fueran los poemas de aquel poeta que no sé cómo se llama... todos dirán que no era tu tiempo, pero dentro de mí me quedará un vago consuelo.

No tengo idea de qué me dirías estando muerto, ¿me ignorarías también?, ¿me tendrías rencor por preferir que mueras antes que yo?... quiero que sepas que sufriré mucho tu ausencia.

Dejaré que el rosa se oscurezca como la noche. Seré débil e imperfecta y quizás alguien más me toque, pero cuando eso pase hundiré mi rostro entre las almohadas y pensaré en ti, en que no me juzgarás y en que yo te tendré presente aun muerto.

¿Prefieres cremación o entierro?, ¿prefieres tus cenizas en el mar o tu cuerpo en una tumba?... yo pensaré en ti de las dos formas, hasta que te decidas... si un día tenemos nietos, te dibujaré en ellos todas las veces que los vea, les platicaré de ti como si fueras un gran museo… pero, a pesar de ello, no me gustaría poner la foto tuya de hombre maduro en tu altar, no sería justo para tus otros 'yo'.

Quiero que la imagen tenga un marco de buen gusto y una mica de cristal, no quiero un moño negro de luto, mejor que sea de ese rosado vuelto noche que te digo. No, si mueres antes que yo, no quiero que tu altar tenga tu foto de hombre de familia, tus otras etapas se esconderían en los recuerdos. Lo sabes, soy una mujer de lo más trivial del mundo, me importan esas cosas materiales, me gusta pensar en todos los 'tú'.

Si mueres antes que yo, tal vez sólo debería recordarte en tu época de joven adulto. Con tu mirada sagaz, cejas gruesas y entrecejo activo. Tu figura embarneciendo y teniendo sexo conmigo con la intensidad de una conexión de internet ilimitada; cuando tu rostro filtraba alguna fugaz sonrisa y yo te abrazaba mientras abrochaba los botones de tu camisa.

Cuando éramos opuestos y construíamos laberintos. Me gustaba perderme para que me encontraras. A veces me encontrabas con alguien más… tu gesto amargo me perseguiría en tu retrato de muerto… por eso no sé si elegir el retrato de tu juventud.

Sí, me gusta crear laberintos contigo y perderme. No sé si a ti te gusta buscarme... por favor, no me pidas que te busque cuando me muera después de ti. Te quiero en la salida de ese túnel de luz que se ve cuando uno se va a morir, con esa mirada de presunta displicencia, que al verme se transformará en esa sonrisa que succionas de mí. Me ofrecerás tu mano, llevarás el torso desnudo, delgado, con tus músculos ligeramente marcados, en tu otro brazo no llevarás tu notebook de siempre, si no la camisa para que después de tener tocarnos te la ponga y abroche esos botones irresistibles.

Y eso estará bien, porque creo en el paraíso de los occidentales… es fácil, porque puedo ser una mujer falsa y tú un hombre desalmado, pero en el fondo dios nos perdona porque somos buenos.

Aunque, la verdad, no me gustaría que murieras joven. Sería demasiado trágico para superarlo. Tendría que hacerme un tatuaje con tu nombre, ese sería mi único consuelo. Entonces, cuando rehiciera mi vida con hombres más sencillos que tú, te convertirías en un lunar más de una felicidad extraña, demasiado plana, demasiado normal… sin laberintos, ni camisas desabrochadas, ni ojos negros… sin curiosidad, porque ésta te la habrías llevado.

No, Koushiro, no mueras joven, todavía no sé llorar con tanta elocuencia como una mujer madura, ni sé resignarme como una ancianita que deja de entintarse el cabello. Quiero que mueras antes que yo y estoy dispuesta a sufrir el resto de mis días, pero perderte siendo joven es un castigo apenas rebasado por la muerte de tu forma adolescente o tu etapa de niño.

Si hubieras muerto antes que yo, cuando eras un adolescente, yo habría adolecido toda mi vida y la chispa que me despertabas jamás habría explotado en un beso, en tus manos tan torpes esculcando mis senos con la mirada absorta en el pezón y en el sostén. Si hubieras muerto de adolescente, entonces yo no hubiera podido hacerte un altar, tampoco habría elegido tu foto.

Tu madre habría elegido una imagen tuya donde estuvieras sonriendo, pero tú no sonríes bien sin mí, Kou-chan, soy yo quien te presta las sonrisas.

El suceso sería tan terrible que los niños elegidos nos tomaríamos de las manos en tu funeral, luego las soltaríamos para siempre, porque sin ti no podríamos abrir más puertas. Sin ti, tú y yo nunca habríamos podido formar un nosotros —un nosotros desajustado, imperfecto, lleno de fosas, pero auténtico—.

Si hubieras muerto de adolescente, cuando todavía no te había roto el corazón, me da miedo pensar que nunca me habrías esperando en la entrada del cielo. De haber pasado eso, morir sería para mí un terror constante y no sentiría la ilusión de volver a verte.

Y de niño, ¡Ay, no!... si hubieras muerto de pequeño, cuando tenías pinta de tener síndrome de asperger, nunca me habrías sacado del laberinto de Centarumon, nunca te me habrías quedado mirando como poseído, no conoceríamos nuestros sonrojos, ni tendrías tiempo de ignorarme y yo de ofenderme. Serías un cero a la izquierda y yo puros ceros a la derecha. Habría escrito otra historia sobre la muerte, sin un pelirrojo de protagonista… habría elegido a uno rubio, cuya mirada azul fuera sencilla de leer, no como tus ojos, que seguramente están hechos de cenizas.

No me importaría tu altar, ni tu foto, ni nada.

Aunque, si te digo la verdad, en mis sueños estaría feliz de que hubieras muerto antes que yo —aunque no te conociera—… serías parte de mi mundo onírico. Te soñaría en todas las etapas de mi vida, serías como el conejo blanco de Alicia, te aparecerías en mis sueños sobre otro hombre, otros hijos, otros amigos, y en vez de enseñarme el reloj que tenía el conejo, me enseñarías un digivice, y brillaría, con tu luz morada, y te meterías en una computadora… yo pensaría en seguirte por la pantalla pero desistiría rápido, porque sería imposible. Sonaría mi despertador del mundo real y seguiría con la rutina.

Por eso me alegra que no hayas muerto de niño ni de adolescente, que seas un joven adulto en mis brazos. Me alegra tenerte conmigo ahora, que estés vivo, que no tenga qué elegir si cremarte o enterrarte, que no tenga que recuperar todas tus fotos para decidirme por enmarcar una y ponerla en casa, en el altar japonés. No te lo he dicho, pero odio el olor al incienso, me marea, pero te quiero, así que si mueres antes que yo estoy dispuesta a poner un poco a diario, a permitir ese humito de muerto. Te prometo que me hincaré y juntaré las manos cuando hayas muerto antes que yo.

Eso sí, no estoy segura de rezar. No es lo mío. Quizás ponga muchas fotos tuyas en el altar, de todas tus etapas; pensaré en hacerme adepta a alguna religión occidental, para que exista el cielo donde el piso sea de nubes y así me recibas saltando, con la sonrisa que sólo yo te provoco.

Me daría mucho-mucho-mucho miedo morirme y que un ángel me dijera "sigue la luz", por eso, tú que eres curioso, ¿morirías por mí un poco antes, para que me pudieras recibir?, podrías hacerme un laberinto, lo soportaría, porque de alguna manera somos un poco masoquistas en nuestra relación, además... siempre me encuentras.

Mis amigos y tú me dicen que a veces hablo de cosas que no vienen al caso. Que soy como un merolico, por eso no quería decirte lo que pienso sobre la muerte, soy tan sincera como el Superior Jou cuando me lo propongo.

¡Vale!, borrón y cuenta nueva, nada de pensamientos raros, es por el clima helado, es por tu mano caliente, me alegra mucho que estés vivo y no hayas muerto de niño ni de adolescente, que me tomes de la mano, que haga frío y estés cálido.

—Mimi…— tu voz suena tan rara, Koushiro. Se ha roto como la cuerda de un violín en un concierto y eso es nefasto. Me muestras una sonrisa nueva que nunca te había visto, esa no me gusta tanto, está chueca, muy chueca, está al revés. —Mimi, mírame, por favor…

Suenas tan desesperado que me dan ganas de hacer un berrinche. No me gusta cuando me sostienes con tanta fuerza de la muñeca, tampoco te viene bien repetir tanto mi nombre como diálogo de un drama. Koushiro, eso no te va.

Alrededor hay tanto ruido que me da jaqueca, parece que va a caer aguanieve, siento pasto en la garganta, ¿tú no?... de pronto vuelto a recordar el altar de muertos que haré cuando te mueras, se me ocurre que dejaré como tributo tu laptop, será un altar muy grande y bonito y pondré fotos de todos tus años y tus estados de ánimo.

—Kou— finalmente te digo, sin comprender nada, salvo mis pensamientos. —¿Te morirás antes que yo…?

Tus ojos resplandecen por primera vez desde que te conozco, están húmedos. No voy a poner una foto tuya llorando, te ves fatal. Se ve que no entiendes mi pregunta, nunca entiendes lo suficiente a pesar de que eres un genio. Yo tampoco me entiendo pero nunca me he jactado de ser especialmente inteligente.

—Yo… Mimi, no hables más, sólo mírame, por favor, no cierres los ojos.

Me enojo mucho. Estoy recostada, el piso está frío, hay un alboroto atrás de nosotros y lo único que me dices es esa frase sin sentido. Pensé que lo comprenderías, que entenderías que me da pavor y que soy comodina, que me gusta caminar al último, cuando todos han dado el paso, que prefiero lo seguro: un hotel de cinco estrellas en lugar de un hostal de mochileros.

—¿Morirás antes que yo?— te repito y tampoco me reconozco la voz, debe ser por sentir pastosa la garganta, como si fuera un cordero comiendo pasto… un pasto seco, muy amargo, no me reconozco.

Los dos temblamos. Tú porque no sabes qué responderme a pesar de su basto conocimiento, yo por rabia.

Tú tan torpe para las palabras y para las acciones sociales, pero tan listo para los acertijos y la vida. Yo soy tan insolente que vomito pláticas de horas y tengo tantos amigos y ex novios como el número de mis pestañas, pero soy floja, no sé salir de laberintos y soy tan frívola que la vida me lleva.

Al final me besas, ¿por qué no me sueltas la mano, Kou-chan?

Me costó un gran esfuerzo mover mis labios y tu calor no se combinó con el mío. Fue de esos besos cortos que no se sabe sin son reales o producto de la imaginación.

Las fuerzas empezaron a irse y caí de vuelta al pavimento frío y rasposo. Intentaste sostenerme, aunque no lo suficientemente bien, porque estabas en shock, Koushiro, lucías desorbitado y más desahuciado que nunca.

—Sí, Mimi, moriría por ti, antes que tú… buscaría la forma, lo prometo, pero por favor, no cierres los ojos… la ambulancia… espera un poco, sigue conmigo…

Al parpadear, pienso en el altar de muertos, en ese lleno de tus fotos, Koushiro Izumi. A tu pelo rojo le salen ondulados cabellos castaños y tus ojos se hacen los míos. La sonrisa perfecta en tu barbilla se feminiza, se hace yo. El altar es de ese rosado desvaído que yo llamo luto y nadie —ni siquiera tú— comprende.

Me doy cuenta de que así como tu sonrisa está al revés, así también estamos tú y yo. Yo estoy muriendo y tú estás viviendo. Y no siento la paz que tanto se especula, ¡es que acabas de prometerme que morirás antes que yo!, no es cierto, es mentira.

No puedo reclamarte nada, porque algo está pasando; quiero sentarme y no puedo. Ya no soy rosa, soy roja, porque estás embarrado de mi sangre, lo noto mientras pestañeo y me llamas y pides como loco ayuda a nuestro alrededor. Debe haber alguien más, no estoy segura, el pavimento está frío y por primera vez distingo que los cláxones de los carros suenan, hay gritos, susurros también… espero no sean los _shinigamis._

No veo ningún túnel de luz, sólo se están apagando las luces. Quiero llorar, pero ni siquiera puedo hacerlo.

—Mentiroso…— lo último que te digo es muy cruel, pero no es mi culpa, me duele… no podré morirme al final.

—Mimi… mi querida Mimi— lo dices desde lejos, dolido como nunca, te pareces a una postal a blanco y negro, de las viejitas.

Recuerdo vagamente al auto, la sensación de volar. El golpe se sintió como si me impactara con un elefante, ¿cómo lo viste tú? ¿te perseguirá en sueños ese momento? Antes pude ver la cara del conductor —juraría que es el peor villano del mundo—, también te vi corriendo hacia mí. Acabábamos de acostarnos en ese hotel de siempre y te había desabrochado la camisa mientras te intimidabas al entregarte. Lo habíamos hecho oficial, lo tuyo y lo mío… quizás ese había sido el error.

—No digas más, mira, llegó la ambulancia…— tu sonrisa al revés me cansa, aparte, tiemblas tanto que mantienes vivo a mi corazón —Hoy lo planeamos, que vamos a estar juntos a pesar de todo… no soy bueno con las palabras, Mimi, no me gustan demasiado y necesitas descansar… no pasa nada, de verdad que no… no ha pasado nada… — este es un pésimo final para mí, que me encantan las cursilerías, quiero que me jures amor eterno, pero sólo dices que no pasa nada, yo cada vez me siento más cansada, con un revoltijo pesado dentro.

Estoy esperando el túnel de luz y nada.

Koushiro, estoy esperando que te quites la vida justo ahora, en este instante, para morirme junto conmigo... aunque nunca has sido demasiado rápido para saber mis deseos egoístas.

Alguien sigue apagando las luces y con cada foco me olvido de alguien, incluso de mi Palmon… es triste que todo sea al revés, ¿no crees, Kou-chan?

Mi cuerpo se sacude y lo mueven y yo adentro respingo y no me quieres soltar la mano y discutes con alguien y cuando te separan de mí, te escucho como un silbido de canción.

—¡No quiero perderte, Mimi! ¿¡Cómo hago para morirme antes que tú!?— y entiendo lo que dices porque a ti no te gusta esperar, ni se te da bien rehacer tu vida en otra cama y tu luto será más infernal que el mío, mucho más triste porque cuando lloras no te queda alivio.

Si hubieras muerto antes que yo, todo habría sido más sencillo.

Muriendo yo primero, me pregunto qué harás con mi cuerpo.

Cremarme suena horroroso, no quiero que chamusquen mis cabellos y derritan mi cuerpo que fue tuyo hace unas horas de esta noche tan fría, todavía tengo restos de ti en ese yo que estoy dejando y eso no es justo... Enterrarme también suena mal, ¿cómo podrías permitir que me coman los gusanos, Koushiro?, ¡serías de lo peor!

No eres detallista, ¿pero harás un altar japonés en mi honor en tu piso?, ¿pondrás incienso, te hincarás y juntarás tus manos para recordarme?... ¿te darás a la tarea de elegir la mejor foto mía, la más especial de todas, para ponerla ahí?

Nunca vi el túnel de luz que todos dicen.

Sin embargo, el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia nunca desaparece… y mi muñeca sigue sintiendo la presión cálida de tus dedos desesperados.

Soy mala, no sé si debo esperar(te).

_Fin_

* * *

No tengo idea de qué decir, simplemente es un fic de tinte triste, de mi pareja dispareja favorita. No coincido con los pensamientos de Mimi, pero veo normal que ella piense así, que imagine y diga todas esas cosas, porque es la manera en como yo la percibo. Y que al final haya sido al revés supongo que es obvio, pero eso no le quita valor, porque en la vida como en la muerte las cosas pasan de la manera en como menos queremos o esperamos. Pienso que este fic, tan cercano al Día del Amor, no es una historia de amargura, sino de amor. Inconscientemente, Mimi prefiere morir al final, porque sabe que Koushiro sufriría más si ella muriese primero, es cosa de personalidad y saber lidiar con las situaciones. Me ha dolido un poco escribirlo, pero insisto en que es una historia de amor, de uno imperfecto, pero bueno, así lo veo yo… puede que no sea la mejor caracterización de este par, pero ni modo, simplemente lo escribí sin pensar y es algo que agradezco, es una gota de inspiración en el desierto que atravieso (hasta sonó poético, je).


End file.
